To Heal
by Reniee Maxwell
Summary: Naruto has been living in Suna for Seven years since the failed attempt in bringing Sasuke back, hearing that he is back, Naruto goes back to Kohona to see if he will be a theart. Sasuke Bashing! up for adpotion.
1. Chapter 1

Dis: I don't own Naruto and no, this is not a halloween fic

--

Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...

He could hear the water dripping from a leaking pipe somewhere in the house but he was to tried to move from the position that he collapsed in on the bed.

He had been in hiding since he had failed to bring his so called brother back after the fight at the valley of the end, so here he was living in Suna for the past seven years and getting stronger and changing.

Garra was the first to notice something was wrong with his fellow jinchuuriki when the blonde boy came into the village without his team, as well as being dehydrated and in tattered clothes than looked more like rags than anything.

After the blonde had been taking care of in the hospital, Gaara had learn that the mission to bring Sasuke had been a failure and with no where else to turn to, he had ran and came here to someplace where someone understood the hate and pain of one's village.

So when the blonde had asked to become a Sand nin, Garra did it without any words, so here he was, after several years a Suna Jounin, his own village had long claimed him dead so it didn't brother him one bit, he rather be a ghost than a monster.

He had vowed never to go back to the village that hated him the most, but something he had heard wasn't sitting right, Sasuke had came back to the village under his own free will after killing Itachi and Orochimaru and was celebrated as a hero for getting rid of two very evil men.

Criminals, that is what Itachi and Orochimaru were, using other's for their own gain, Naruto than sighed than stood and stretched abit, he knew that it wasn't of his business anymore because he was no longer a konoha nin but he asked Garra if he could investigate on this matter.

Knowing Naruto, he would of done it anyways no matter what he had said, so Garra allowed Naruto as much time he needed to figure out if Sasuke was going to be a threat in the near future.

Naruto than walked over to his window and looked at the star covered dessert sky and would grin.

Konoha was holding a nice Halloween party the day he was to arrive, so it would be a great way to walk among the villagers unnoticed since everyone would be in costumes and whatnot.

Besides, Halloween was the day the dead could walk among the living after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Dis: In the words of Kakashi, 'I got lost on the road of life' and sorry for the such long delay to get this up...I had company...

Btw if you have seen the moive called 'The Illusionist' something is going to happen kinda like in that moive, if you haven't oh well and go see it!!

--

Naruto was pacing slightly in his small room at the local inn, it was only a couple of hours till the party and he was nervous, he's plan was to mingle with the people than have abit of fun with the crowd though he had to plan to time it just right…

Sighing, he stopped to look at himself in the full length mirror, he was dressed in pure black, black pants that came down well over his feet, a belt hung off to the side with a couple of scrolls hanging from it, and a black short sleeve shirt.

On the back on the t-shirt was a large spiral stitched onto an orange back ground, however the spiral looked like it was bleeding at the bottom.

His shoulder length blood red hair had been brushed out and was now tied back with a brown hair tie at the base of his neck, he took a deep breath than slipped the fox like mask onto his face than exited the inn through the window, it was time.

Naruto walked among the crowd, most of them were little kids out trick or treating and he had caught a few kids prank a few houses and he couldn't help but chuckle.

He than continue to walk until he ran right into someone in a ballerina's costume, he than shooked his head since he had fallen as well.

"Sorry Miss….I didn't see you there"

Sakura than blinked as the young man stood than offered his hand to her, she than smiled soft than took it and soon found herself back on her feet.

"It's okay…there was no harm done, My name is Sakura Haruno, what about you?"

Naruto blinked abit, he didn't recognize Sakura, man did she grow in the past several years, than a smile graced his lips.

"Rei Namikaze…I'm a traveler and here for the special show that will be preformed later on tonight"

Sakura would blink abit, not because of the name or anything but because of what he had said about the show, blinking again she would smile than giggled.

"So what type of show are you going to do Rei-San?"

Naruto would smile behide his mask but Sakura would never see it.

"It's a surprise show…even though I have just met you Sakura promise me something"

Sakura would just blink than would nod.

"Sure, what is it that you want me to promise?"

"When I do my act…don't look away…you'll understand why"

Sakura than blinked again, she was wondering about this strange man than would nod.

"Okay…I promise not to look away no matter what."

Naruto would smile abit than nodded. "Anyways…Happy Halloween"

Sakura than turned around to say the same thing to Rei but he was already gone, blinking, she than shook her head than walked away awhile later Naruto found Tsunade, she was at her own private seat over looking the stage, finding no one around, Naruto slipped beside her and would smile under his mask.

"Hello Lady Tsunade, it's good to see you again"

Tsunade than whipped her head around to see a young man sitting on the railing, blinking she than spoke.

"Who are you and how did you get up here?"

Naruto smiled behide his mask. "My name doesn't matter at the moment…all I hope is that you enjoy the show this evening"

"Lady Tsunade, is everything alright?"

Sasuke than walked into the seat area than noticed the man sitting on the railing, and proceed to reach for a kunai while keeping an eye on the man, he was about to demanded who he was but the man in the mask beat him to it.

"My first impression of you…is that I hate you"

Sasuke was about to return a remark when the man stood, than bowed.

"I hope you both enjoy the show, whatever happens don't look away"

With that remark, the man than jumped down and disappeared, both of them were confused, what could so important in small show where anyone could take part in?


End file.
